


Будущее

by mynameisEmma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2x17 timeline, Angst, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Её тянет заорать истошно, во всю глотку: "Погодите же!", хочется хотя бы на секунду, на минуту, на час остановить стрелки на всех часах, отдышаться и уложить в голове круто меняющуюся жизнь.





	Будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета:wormwooood  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3690829

Мэйбл всегда была оптимистом. Смотрела вперёд с высоко поднятой головой, и даже когда брат опускал руки, пихала его кулачком в плечо и звонко лепетала: "Да ладно, бро-бро, мы справимся!". Диппер улыбался, и всё казалось таким правильным и простым. 

Теперь же всё до ужаса пугающее: сорванное празднество вместе с друзьями и самыми лучшими на свете прадядями, старшие классы, которые вызывают лишь отвращение, и тихо догорающее лето. Мэйбл больше не смотрит вперёд, голос не звенит радостью и оптимизмом, а уголки губ ползут вниз. Её тянет заорать истошно, во всю глотку: "Погодите же!", хочется хотя бы на секунду, на минуту, на час остановить стрелки на всех часах, отдышаться и уложить в голове круто меняющуюся жизнь. 

Но время будто назло начинает лететь только быстрей, и Диппер — такой родной и занудный Диппер, с которым плечом к плечу она встречала все трудности уже почти что чёртовых тринадцать лет — с лёгкостью забывает про неё, а Мэйбл словно теряет часть самой себя. 

Устрашающее Будущее вырывает Мэйбл из собственного радужного мирка, оставляя дрожать в страхе и одиночестве на развилке их с Диппером дорог, и она сбегает, давясь слезами, чтобы потом оплакивать рухнувшие воздушные замки в чаще леса.   
—   
...у Блендина елейный, заискивающий тон и слишком широкая улыбка; он обещает Мэйбл вернуть то, чего не вернуть уже никогда, обещает тот самый правильный и простой мир с нескончаемым летом и улыбающимся братом. И Мэйбл хватается за иллюзорную надежду, как утопающий — за спасательный круг, протягивая Путешественнику кусочек Вселенной в надтреснутом стеклянном панцире. 

Всё вокруг сотрясается в такт мерзкому хохоту, а небо над ними разъедает немыслимыми кислотными цветами. Жёлтый Треугольник готовится с мрачным упоением стереть с лица Земли весь мир, а Мэйбл больше не боится Будущего. 

Она боится не выжить в Настоящем.


End file.
